Things To Do In Denver When You're Dead
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Not much to say, Dru/Darla smut. See my note inside for more. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor any characters originating from it. Bonus points, that mean absolutely nothing, to anyone who knows where the title comes from. SMUT INSIDE.


Author's Note: So, this is something I wrote AGES ago. It pretty much sucks, but a post on a facebook page I'm an admin on reminded me of this, so, I figured, why not see if I could find it. So, here it is. Please don't hate me. I don't know when more of anything will come, The Right Chloe I have ideas for it's getting them out that's the hard part. Smeg's making progress on his part of Pride of Barden 2, I'd hoped to have it out now because schools in Georgia have been back in session for like a month and a half almost, but things stuff happened like my punishment and the Olympics. There's another drabble that might come this week, I just need to write it up, but that likely won't come till Thursday after the current STO event is over. Ok, that about covers it. Have a great whatever it is whenever you read this.

* * *

"Come on Dru, it's almost morning, we have to get home" Darla informed her lover. Though it was still dark out, the sun would be rising soon to start another warm spring day in Colorado's largest city.

"I don't like being cooped up, hiding from Mr. Sun."

"But if we don't get inside, 'Mr. Sun' will turn us to ash, and then we wouldn't get to play our games. You like our games, don't you Dru?" she asked as they entered the abandoned warehouse they were living in. Once the door was safely shut, she kissed Drusilla. The brunette eagerly returned the kiss, probing Darla's mouth with her tongue.

"Can Miss Edith watch?" Dru asked.

"Have I ever said no?" Darla briefly kissed her again. "Come on, let's get these clothes off of you and get you tied down." Both vampires knew the ropes wouldn't be enough to actually restrain her if she fought back. But Dru knew if she did try to break her bonds, Darla wouldn't let her cum. Dru wasted little time getting her dress off like she was told. Darla kept her Catholic school girl uniform on. Once nude, Dru laid down on the bed, stretching her arms and legs so that Darla could tie them in place. Once the last knot was completed, Darla sat on the side of the bed, admiring Drusilla's body sprawled out before her. "You know baby, when I first met you, were so prim and proper." She caressed Dru's cheek with the palm of her hand. "A good Catholic girl terrified by the visions she had. Angelus, my dear sweet boy, knew you would be his masterpiece." She let her hand travel south, exploring each curve like they had most every day in the last eighty-five years since Angel left them to 'atone for his sins'. "And you were. He made you everything you are today. But he never deserved you, did he?"

"No." was the simple reply

"Of course not. He'll never love you like I do." Darla continued talking. She picked up a stake she kept near by, and used the tip to trace patterns on Drusilla's pale skin. "You're just a demon to him. If he got half a chance, he'd stake you." Darla let the stake rest on her lover's chest, directly above her unbeating heart. "But I'd never do that, would I Dru. And you know why?"

"Because I'm your princess." Dru answered. She loved this game. She knew with just enough pressure, the tip would pierce her heart, and turn her to nothing more than a pile of dust. She also knew Darla would never do that to her.

"That's right love, you're my princess." At that, Darla leaned down and kissed Drusilla, dropping the stake. Neither woman needing to breathe, their tongues wrestled till Darla had her fill. "My mark is fading baby, time I gave you a new one." She bared her fangs and bit into Drusilla's neck. Dru giggled.

"I like it when you mark me. It tickles." Darla didn't respond, instead she turned her attention to Drusilla's breasts. Like the rest of her body, they served no other purpose than pleasure. Darla sucked one into her mouth. She flicked her nipple with her tongue. She took great pride in the fact that, aside from the occasional pretty meal they played with before eating, Dru's breasts where hers and hers alone. As she removed her mouth, she lightly scraped her teeth across the nipple, causing Dru to moan with delight.

"Do you want me to move further down your body?" Darla never continued without making Dru ask for it.

"Yes, please, fuck me." Darla retrieved the stake once again, and began thrusting it in and out of Dru's sex. Dru could feel the orgasm build inside her. Soon, Darla reached out with her tongue and teased the brunette's nerve center, bringing her closer to climax. She continued pumping the stake into Dru, and letting her tongue dance around her clit until Drusilla came, moaning Darla's name. Darla quickly removed her clothes.

"I'm not going to let you up just yet, the day is young, there's still plenty of time left to play before we can go out hunting again." Darla told her as she sat on Dru's face.


End file.
